Story of Macabre
by catrod1992
Summary: Once Ryou become Jeff's the killer victim he would remain his victim. Malik, Ryou's lover thinks it would be best for them to get away but, the prey can never lose the predator. Warning story contains boyxboy love, torture, blood, gore and character deaths.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning of it all

The albino panted softly as the tanned Egyptian boy licked at the head of his manhood, a gently hand caressed the scars that was craved into his stomach. The albino whimpered softly at the caring gesture…those scars…those words that were craved into his stomach…the memories ran those his mind like the pain of those scars ran though his body. The tanned boy pulled away and looked up at his beloved albino. His eyes sadden at seeing him so shaken with fear. He gently pulled the albino into a hug and stroked his hair gently.

"Shhh do not worry my love, things are going to be ok" he said as gently as possible

"How can it…I'm still alive and…he is still out there" the albino whimpered

"Ryou my love, the police are doing everything they can to find him. Besides, I doubt he is out here in the middle of the woods looking for you" he said with confidence

"…You are right Malik…" Ryou said with a bit of uncertainty

It had only been a month since those scars were craved into his body. It had only a month since he had been attacked by him…Jeff the killer. Was it that short of a time since that mad man had broken into his home? Ryou asked himself mentally. He had been taken out of his thoughts when his lover Malik kissed his neck gently.

"You need to relax love, it does you no good worrying your little head off" Malik purred softly

"Sorry…I can't help it" I said

"Ryou, I didn't take you camping just so you can worry. I took you out because you need to relax and try to forget what happen" he said

"How can I Malik…he almost-

"Shhh no more talk of him my love. I promised he wouldn't get you. Now let me put your mind and body at ease" he purred softly

He gently kisses the albino's neck once more and pushed him onto the sleeping bags. Ryou sighed softly and let Malik kiss his neck. The tanned boy quickly started to remove the albino's clothing along with his own. He kissed Ryou once more then trailed kisses down the albino's chest. Ryou's mind began to think back to that night…

He had been sleeping peacefully in his bed until he heard a pain scream in his home. He awoke quickly and looked around, a scream in his home that is impossible for he lived alone. He whimpered and tried to go back asleep, maybe it had came from one of the neighbors he thought to himself. The scream happened again only this time it was louder and more painful. The albino whimpered and pulled the covers over his head…again the scream came.

Ryou reached for his phone only to find it was gone. He pulled the covers off, where was his phone? He always had it on his night stand when he went to bed. The albino knew if someone was in the house he had to call the police…but the nearest phone to him was in the living room…He slowly got out of bed, he clutched the cover close to his body. Carefully he left his bedroom and went down the dark hall of his home. If he turned on the lights, it might alert whoever was in his home…He had to keep quiet and get the police as quickly as possible.

His heart pounded against his chest as he reached the end of the hallway, then he heard a thud in the closet. The albino's curiosity got the better of him, he reached out and opened the door slowly. But as the door opened a body of a man fell out, Ryou jumped back and expected to be attacked but the man did not attack. He merely laid there on the floor.

"Um sir…are you alright?" Ryou asked the man

No response from the man, Ryou knelt down and checked if the man was conscious. His eyes widen in fear…he noticed a large dark puddle forming from the man's stomach. But that's not what scared the albino…what scared him was seeing the man's organs hanging out from his stomach. Ryou fall back and moved far away as possible from the body.

Then the albino's back hit something, it wasn't a wall it was too soft. Ryou slowly turned his head up to what had he knocked into. As widen as Ryou's eyes were they had become even widen at the sight before him. Staring at him was a man with long greasy black hair. But his face…that is what drove fear straight into the albino's heart. A pale white face stood out in the darkness, the man's eye lids had been burned off to a singed of blackness. And a large cut was carved into the man's cheeks to show that he was "smiling", the "smile" revealed the man's teeth and lower red lip.

The albino stared at the man for only a second, he took off in a quick run to the telephone but the man was quick. He grabbed Ryou by the back of his shirt and pulled him back towards him. Ryou screamed and quickly tore his shirt and grabbed the phone. The man growled darkly and grabbed the albino's wrist, he twisted it to a painful angle until Ryou let the phone go.

"Please let me go…I will give you all the money I have, just please let me go" Ryou whimpered in pain

The man only ignored Ryou's pleas, he dragged Ryou back to his bedroom and threw him onto his bed. Ryou tried to run but, the man was quick to grab his wrists and bind them together behind his back. The albino struggled to get free but, the man only grabbed Ryou's white hair and forced his head back.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you just yet. I have gotten a sudden urge about you" he said with a dark throaty voice

"Please sir…I will give you anything you want" Ryou whimpered once more

"Oh I think you will" the man chuckled darkly

The man unzipped his pant and bought them down to reveal a rather large manhood throbbing with need. Ryou eyes widen, his thoughts rushed in his mind trying to find a way to get away from this mad man. The man chuckled darkly once more and got on top of Ryou's chest and pulled his head toward his manhood.

"If you do a good job, you might not have to go to sleep" he chuckled once more

The albino pressed his lips tightly together, he wasn't going to let the this mad man use his body for his sick pleasure. The man only growled and pulled out a knife, he got off of the albino's chest. And sat on top of his legs, he placed the knife on top of the albino's stomach. Ryou screamed in pain as the man began to cut into his stomach, the pain was agonizing. It burned through his body as the man laughed at his pain.

"Ok, I'll do it just please stop" the albino screamed

"No, you'll do it when I say to do it" the man growled darkly

He continued cutting into Ryou's stomach, making sure the cuts he gave to this boy are just perfect. He pulled away from his twisted art work and "smiled" sickly at the work he had created. Ryou was in tears and near the breaking point. The man once again sat on top of Ryou's chest and pulled his head towards his manhood. The albino reluctantly licked the tip, his face redden from the embracement he felt for doing this. He felt the man's eye stare at him as he continued to lick the tip.

"That's pretty good, now take it in" he purred darkly

The man thrust into Ryou's mouth, Ryou did not expect this he gagged at the flesh inside his throat. He had never done this with anyone, so his throat was quite sensitive. His eyes watered as the man continued to thrust deeply into his throat. The albino felt like he was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen, he pulled away only to have the man growl darkly at him. He pulled out of Ryou's throat and forced his neck back, revealing his Adam's apple.

"You are no good at this" he growled

"Wait please, don't kill me!" Ryou begged

"Go to-

"Ryou!" another man yelled

Ryou turned his head towards the source of the sound, it sounded like his lover Malik. Several police sirens followed Malik's cries for Ryou. The man growled and got off Ryou.

"You're lucky kid, I will see you in your nightmares" he said darkly

The man hit Ryou in the head with the end of his knife. The albino's vision quickly faded to darkness, he heard the glass smashed then his lover calling out to him. After that was nothing but darkness, the albino didn't know long time had passed but it seemed like an eternity. He prayed that he man would not come to haunt him in his nightmares

Ryou slowly opened his eyes to find himself laying on a bed, the room was white with blue curtains hanging around the bed. Ryou noted the IV in his arm, he must be in a hospital. He slowly sat up but, whimpered from the pain on his stomach. The memories from that night flooded his mind quickly…last night couldn't have been real? Could it? Ryou slowly pulled up the hospital night gown he had been wearing. His eyes widen as he saw the healing scars, they were letters…it was a message. Ryou got up from the bed and looks for a bathroom. There was one in the corner of the room, he held the IV machine and pulled it with him to the bathroom. He faced the mirror and pulled yup the hospital gown once more. The scars read "GO TO SLEEP".

Ryou screamed in fear and stumble back, the memories came flooding into his mind. Several doctors came in along with Ryou's lover. Malik quickly knelt down and wrapped his arms around the crying albino. Ryou cried onto Malik's chest and held him tightly, he was still out there. He was waiting for Ryou to go to sleep.

A week had passed since the incident happened with the terrified albino. Malik had Ryou move into with him. The police told Ryou that he was lucky to survive, the man who attacked was a famous killer that was known as Jeff the killer. They told Ryou was very lucky considering one of the neighbors had called in saying they heard screaming coming from Ryou's house, and saw a strange man entering the home earlier. The man in Ryou's closet was unfortunately not so lucky, he was a local game shop keeper that had been missing for a few weeks. The police also told Ryou they would do their very best to find the person who nearly killed him. But, Ryou knew better he knew as long as that man is still alive he would never be safe.

Malik noted Ryou's uneasiness for the past couple weeks, the albino wouldn't sleep unless he was truly exhausted. And even if Ryou did go to sleep, he would wake up minutes later screaming in fear. The doctors told Malik that it was simply post traumatic stress. All he would need to do was comfort Ryou and make sure was taking his medication. The albino would also need to go to counseling to help him recover. Ryou refused to take any of the medication that was prescribed to him, he knew it would make him go to sleep and Jeff would be waiting for him…

"Ryou, you need to get some rest" Malik said

"I can't Malik…he is waiting for me" Ryou said

"Ryou, I promise that man will not come and get you. I promise Ryou, cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye" he said as he held the albino close to him

After a month Malik had finally had it with his lover's fear of this killer. He needed to get him to snap out of it and stop worrying so much. As long as the Egyptian was with the albino, he would never let anything happen to him. Then one day he heard how it was the nicest time of the year to camp in the woods. It sounded like a great idea, a trip to the peaceful woods would help Ryou through his recovery. Malik thought to himself. Malik had talked to Ryou's consular and they also agreed that a trip away would help Ryou with his recovery.

The albino broke away from his thoughts when his lover once more licked the tip of his manhood. He whimpered softly as his loved took the rest of him into his mouth. Malik gently handle the albino's sac and massaged it gently. Ryou panted Malik's name softly and arched a bit off the sleeping bags.

"Malik oh I can't" he panted softly

"It's ok to cum Ryou, I will clean it up for you" Malik purred

The Egyptian took the rest of Ryou's manhood into his mouth. Ryou cried softly and arched up more. Malik held Ryou's hips down and took Ryou deeply into his mouth. Ryou covered his mouth to stop himself from moaning so loud. But the pleasure was too much.

"Oh god Malik" Ryou cried as he climaxed

Malik drunk Ryou's essence, he pulled away and licked his lips. He looked at his loved and smirked softly, the sight of his lover recovery from orgasm was truly beautiful. The albino's snow white hair was speared over the sleeping bags, some of it covered his face. He looked so cute with his lime green button shirt open to reveal his pale body. Oh his face was a sight to die for, his cheeks were a flushed color of rose red. Those eyes were dazed in the deepest pleasure, and his mouth slight ajar panting softly from the orgasm. The Egyptian slowly kissed the recovering albino.

"I love you Ryou, my beautiful albino" he said gently

"I love you too Malik" Ryou panted softly

Malik held Ryou close and he slowly spread the albino's legs, he reached out and grabbed a small bottle of lube and a condom. He was always gentle with his little albino, even before everything happened he was carefully when it came to these activities. He quickly put the condom on himself and poured some of the lube onto himself. He kissed Ryou's cheek and entered slowly

Ryou held on tightly to the Egyptian boy's shoulder as he thrust into his body. Malik panted heavily as he felt his own climax near, he reached down and pumped Ryou's manhood in time with his thrust. Ryou cried softly and tighten his hold. He was so close, his lover knew this and he kissed Ryou's neck. Biting gently into the skin, the albino cried out his name and released his seeds all over the Egyptian's hand and their stomach. Malik bite down once more and released his own seeds into his lover's forbidden fruit.

"Malik…you bite me again" Ryou said as he caught his breath

"Sorry love…I couldn't help it" he said

Malik licked up the bleeding wound then kissed it, Ryou sighed softly and nuzzled close to the half naked Egyptian. Malik pulled out of his lover, removed the protection off him then, zipped up his pants and laid beside Ryou. Malik he pulled him close and he helped button his shirt as Ryou sighed happily. Finally Ryou thought to himself, I can relax after what seemed like an eternity. Malik stroked Ryou's hair as the albino slowly closed his eyes and drifted out into a much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 The end of it

Ryou awoke with a start, he looked and noticed his lover gone. He found himself duck tapped by his wrist and ankles to a wooden chair. He struggled to get free, his heart started racing…no this can't be happening Ryou screamed to himself. Ryou heard a small groan not too far from him, his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He gasped as he saw his lover hanging from his tied wrists, his feet barely touched the floor. He whimpered as his saw blood dripped from his forehead. He looked around hoping to see where they were.

It appeared they were in someone's wooden cabin, the furniture had been covered with white sheets to protect from dust. A large slide door window was behind Ryou, the full moon from outside helped brighten the room a bit. Ryou struggled once more to get free while calling out for his lover.

"Malik, wake up please for the love of god wake up" Ryou cried softly

"Mmm Ryou" Malik groaned softly

"Malik can you get free" he asked softly

Malik slowly moved his wrists, the pain in his head throbbed greatly. He sighed heavily and looked at his lover. Terror was written over the albino's face, tears were already falling from the albino's large brown eyes.  
"Shhh don't cry Ryou, we will get out of this" he said trying to comfort him

"Malik…I think it's-

Before Ryou could finish his sentence he heard dark chuckling, His eyes widen in fear, he slowly looked to where the chuckling was coming from. A man walked down the stairs, his white hoodie covered his face. But Ryou knew it was him…Jeff the killer. The killer walked down the stairs with large medical bag in his hands. He walked over to Malik and chuckled darkly once more, he placed the medical bag on a nearby table stand.

Malik glared at the killer darkly, this is the man that hurt his lover. He struggled to get free but, Jeff only chuckled once more. He opened the medical bag and started to look for the items he would need to let the fun begin. He pulled down his hoodie and chuckled once more at the bond Egyptian.

"Let me go you bastard, you were the one who hurt Ryou" Malik growled

"Hurting him wasn't my intention, killing him was" Jeff said as he smirked

"You sick bastard" Malik growled once more

"Jeff…what are you going to do to us" Ryou whimpered fearing the answer

"You see I wanted to finish you off in a different manner but, thanks to this dick I didn't get to. So now I am going to make him pay for ruining my plans" Jeff answered darkly

"Do your worse, I am not afraid of some Joker copy cat" Malik hissed

"Oh you will be afraid of me when I am done with you" Jeff chuckled darkly

Jeff pulled out a scalpel, Ryou's eyes widen as Jeff grabbed Malik's hair tightly and placed the blade underneath Malik's scar. Jeff pushed the blade into the scar, Malik bite his lips. The pain was searing but, he already knew what it felt like when the scars were first craved into his face. More tears fell out of Ryou's eyes has Jeff craved deeply into Malik's scars.

"Jeff please stop" Ryou begged

Jeff ignored the albino and continued his job, after a few painful minutes Jeff had finished the work. He stepped back and admired his bloody work. Malik glared at the killer and smirked, even with blood running down his face he wasn't afraid of the killer.

"Is that all you got, I don't see why you are so feared by everyone if that is the best you can do" Malik chuckled

"Oh it's not my best, but I think you made Ryou a promise. Didn't you promise him that I would not get him? But you didn't make sure, you broke your promise to him. And now you have to stick a needle in your eye" Jeff chuckled darkly

"Don't do it!" screamed Ryou

Before Malik had time to blink, Jeff slammed a hypodermic needle into Malik's right eye. Malik screamed in pain and tried to pull away, but Jeff grabbed Malik hair and held him still. Ryou struggled once more screaming at Jeff to stop this madness. But the killer ignored Ryou pleas once more as he inserted the needle deeper in Malik's eye. Jeff had to be careful, if he went to deep then he could hit Malik's brain and kill him. He didn't want to kill the Egyptian just yet, he wanted him to suffer for interrupting his time with the albino.

After several painful minutes Jeff slowly moved the needle out of Malik's eye but, as he did the eye pop out of Malik's skull. Malik screamed more as the optic nerve moved slightly. Jeff smirked, he grabbed the eye gently and slowly began to pull out the nerve. Malik screamed louder and begged Jeff to stop as the sight in his right eye turned to darkness. Jeff laughed as he quickly yanked the rest of the nerve out, blood began to drip from Malik's empty eye socket.

The killer looked at the eye, it was quite lovely. The light violet color of the iris just seemed to stare at Jeff. It pity Jeff that the eye was slightly damaged from his earlier torment. He pulled the needle out of the eye and placed the needle back in the medical bag as he smirked once more. Then a loud thump came behind Jeff, he turned his head to see that Ryou managed to knock himself to the floor. He walked over to the albino, he pulled his head up by his hair and showed him Malik's eye.

"Look, isn't your lover's eye pretty" Jeff chuckled darkly

"Jeff…please stop…please…I will do anything" Ryou cried

"Oh anything" Jeff said

Jeff pulled Ryou's chair back up and looked the albino in the eyes, Ryou nodded his head sadly. Jeff moved around so he was facing Ryou's back. Jeff pulled out a knife from his back pocket and began to trace the blade in the middle of the albino's shirt. Ryou whimpered and looked at his lover, the Egyptian head was lowered…it appeared he had passed out from the pain. A small pool of blood formed underneath the Egyptian's feet. Ryou cried softly as the blade cut against the scar Jeff had made only a month ago.

"Wait…" Ryou whimpered

"What is it now" growled Jeff

"If I give myself to you…will you let Malik go?" he asked with some hope

"…Of course not, as I told you before. You'll do it when I say to do it" Jeff said with a loud hiss

Ryou's eyes widen in fear, Jeff pulled out a handkerchief and forced it into Ryou's mouth. Ryou's eyes began to tear up once more. Jeff placed Malik's eye on Ryou's lap, the albino screamed and thrashed to get free but it was useless.

The killer walked back to the passed out Egyptian. He growled and stabbed Malik in the shoulder. Malik woke up and screamed at the pain, he saw Jeff from his left eye and whimpered softly. The killer chuckled and pulled out the knife out of Malik's shoulder then placed it in his back pocket.

"DON'T GO TO SLEEP YET!" Jeff yelled

"Enough please, no more. I give" Malik cried softly

"What's the matter. I thought you said you weren't scared of some Joker copy cat. Besides we aren't done yet" Jeff said

He turned Malik around so Ryou would have a great view of what was to come next. He reached back into the medical bag and grabbed the scalpel once more. Ryou screamed once more but, it was only muffled. Jeff inserted the knife into Malik's cravings on his back, Malik bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming at the pain. But, it was pointless because Jeff made sure to push the blade deep into his body. He screamed in pain once more, it was too much. It was even worse than the first time the scars had be carved into his back. It was burning agonizing pain coursing through his entire body. He panted heavily as Jeff craved out the last of his scars, tears were flooding his vision in his right eye. After he was done, the killer placed the scalpel in his back pocket and turned to the medical bag

"You know, I hear that salt hurts like a bitch on an open wound. Let's see if that is true" Jeff said

He grabbed a bag of salt from the medical bag, he grabbed a handful of salt and began to rub on the freshly craved scar. Malik screamed at the top of his lungs as the salt burned his wound. He struggled to get away from the killer but, he could only go so far. Jeff laughed darkly as Malik moved in tiny circles to get away from him. It was almost like his was dancing

The albino's face was stained with tears, this killer…no this monster was tormenting his lover to no end and there was nothing he could do about it. He leaned back against the chair, he heard a small creak. Ryou looked and saw the arm of the chair was loose. This can be my chance to get free, Ryou thought to himself.

Malik stopped moving after ten minutes of having the salt on his scars. He passed out once more from the pain, the killer growled and pulled out his knife from his back pocket. He looked at the bleeding wounds on Malik's back. He smirked as an idea sparked through his head. He slowly pressed the tip of the knife just above the wounds and slowly started to crave around the markings. The Egyptian woke up screaming once more in pain.

"Please for the love of Ra stop. Just please stop, please stop" Malik begged at the top of his lungs

"We aren't done, I want your boyfriend to have this beautiful art I made" Jeff laughed sadistically

Jeff dug his fingers into where he had cut earlier, he let out an insane laugh and he began to pull out the flesh. Nothing could compare the screams of Malik as Jeff slowly pulled out his flesh. Was it only hours ago Malik made love to Ryou?…it seemed like an eternity, Malik thought. The pain sparked through his body slowly as the killer agonizing pulled the skin out of his back.

All of a sudden Jeff stopped…was Jeff finally pleased with what he had done? Was he going to end his misery? Malik thought once more. The Egyptian heard a choking sound from behind him, he slowly turned his head to see something nearly impossible. Ryou had the handkerchief wrapped tightly around the killers neck, he held on so tight the albino's hand began to bleed. Jeff had dropped the knife and struggled to get Ryou off of him.

"Now…your turn to go to sleep" Ryou cried

Jeff growled darkly, he run back and fell back onto the glass coffee table. Ryou had taken the full impact of hitting the glass table. He let go of his hold on Jeff and whimpered as he felt several shards of glass impale into his body. The killer only need a moment to catch his breath, he turned back to the albino who was still recovering from the fall. He grabbed the back of the albino's hair and dragged him over to the rocky wall that surround the fire place. The killer slammed Ryou's face into the wall, a loud crack could be heard. He pulled the albino back to see that his nose was broken, and blood was flowing down the albino's lip. Jeff smirked at the albino. He once more slammed his head into the wall, Ryou cried softly as the pain exploded in his head. But it was worth it…if he had to suffer to keep his lover alive then he was willing to do it.

"I really wanted to kill you in a special way but, you deiced to by a pain in the ass. So I guess this will suit you" Jeff said

The killer's grip tightens once more and slowly pulled Ryou back, Ryou closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He thought back to Malik, and remember their time they had spent together. Even though their time was short it was the best time Ryou had, and would ever need in his life.

Jeff let his grip of Ryou's hair go, he froze in place as blood began to drip down his forehead. He turned to see Malik was a large piece of glass in his hand. He sudden felt the pain of being stabbed in the head. A few second passed as the killer collapsed on the floor, blood slowly pooling around him.

"Go to sleep mother fucker" Malik growled

Ryou looked at Malik for a moment and rushed to him then embraced him weakly. He began to cry on the Egyptian's shoulder. Malik held Ryou gently and stroked the crimson soaked hair. Ryou looked up at his lover and only wanted to cry more at the sight. The blood dripped slowly down the Egyptian's face, while his empty eye socket seemed to stare at the albino. Malik gently cupped Ryou's chin and kissed his lips gently.

"You're not hurt too badly are you" Malik asked hoarsely

"…it's just a broken nose…maybe a fracture skull too" Ryou whimpered softly

"Alright, come on let's get out of this place" Malik said

"Will you be alright…you are bleeding a lot" Ryou said with worried

"Don't worry Ryou, I will be fin-

Before Malik could finish his sentence he was tackled to the ground by the supposedly dead killer. Ryou screamed as Jeff pulled out the scalpel and aimed it at Malik's eye. Malik grabbed Jeff's wrists and used all of his strength to keep him from taking out his eye. Ryou went into panic, he looked from anything he could use to stop Jeff once and for all. He spotted the knife Jeff had dropped. He quickly grabbed it and rushed over to the killer.

Malik grinded his teeth, his strength was giving up and the blood loss was getting to him. Jeff smirked slammed the scalpel into his eye. Malik scream in pain, he dug his nails into Jeff's face but the killer only twisted the blade in his eye. Her grinned sadistically as continued to stab deeply into the eye. Before The Egyptian hands fell and stopped moving. It wasn't until he felt had been stab did he stop. He growled and turned his head to see the albino stabbing his back multiple times.

Jeff pulled the scalpel out of Malik and stabbed Ryou in his side. Ryou screamed and backed away, Jeff then grabbed Ryou's wrist and pushed him into the nearest wall. He slammed Ryou back into the wall making the shards of glass go in deeper. Ryou cried in pain but, to Jeff's surprise the albino was glaring at him. Ryou glared with all his hatred at Jeff, he didn't care at this point if the killer murders him. He hated him because he had killed his lover and for that, he would hate the killer till his dying breath.

"I hate you" Ryou said dripping every word with poison

"I hate you too" Jeff said as he chuckled

Jeff took the knife out of Ryou's hand and placed it on Ryou's scars. The killer let out an insane laugh as he cut deeply into Ryou's stomach. The albino only whimpered as the killer cut him open, he looked to his lover. Tears slowly began to leave his eyes, his lover almost looked like…he was sleeping…Yes Malik is just sleeping, he slowly began to walk to Malik. He didn't even notice his organs falling out of him or the darkness fading in. All he wanted was to lay by Malik's side and fall into a deep slumber. Ryou tripped over a piece of the broken coffee table and fell to the floor. He began to cry because, he couldn't get to his lover. He had to be by his lover before he went to slumber, he had to be. He reached out for Malik but, it seemed like Malik was getting farther and farther away.

The albino felt a warm breath near his ear, he shivered a bit as hand gently traced up his spine. His eye sight was fuzzy… he just felt so tired. His eyes widen as he felt the person stabbed him in the back of the heart. The last of the albino's eye sight faded to darkness. Before he drifted off into the cold deep slumber, he heard a dark voice say.

"Go to sleep!" he hissed softly

And that's what Ryou did, he went to sleep never to be waken up ever again. Jeff pulled out the knife from Ryou back and wiped off the blood on Ryou's shirt. He stared at the albino for a few minutes, sure he had grown fond of the albino boy. But it was only an urge that he had, and now that urge has been satisfied. Jeff reached at the back of his head and slowly pulled out the glass shard. He glared at the dead Egyptian, the fucker didn't even stab him hard enough to break pass the skull. He tossed the shard onto the ground and began take his leave.

The killer stopped when he heard dark chuckling coming from behind him. He turned his head but, saw nothing. Then something caught his eye, he saw the dead Egyptian's hand twitch. His other hand begun to twitch, then his left foot then his right foot. The dead Egyptian slowly got onto his hands and knee, and then he started to slowly stand up stumbling a bit.

"Ouch….Ouch…Ouch" the Egyptian said

Jeff noticed the difference in the Egyptian's voice. His voice was deeper and…darker. It sent chills up Jeff's spine. What was strange was the Egyptian's hair stood up like a peacock's feathers. The Egyptian stood up, hunched over a bit. He looked at Jeff for a moment with his nearly empty eyes then stuck his fingers into his ruined eye and ripped it out of his socket. He stuck out his tongue at Jeff and laughed darkly

"Ouch I lied" The Egyptian laughed darkly

More chill's went up Jeff's spine, only this time it was from excitement. He suddenly began to get that urge again. Jeff pulled out his knife as the Egyptian ran towards him laughing insanely.

===end===

Cat: yay I finished this story before Halloween, all credit goes to Madi chan who helped made the story X3

Ryou: what the hell were you two on to come up with a story like this?

Cat: *smirks at Ryou darkly* cupcakes

Ryou: 0_0; *backs away*

Dark: I like this story out of all your other stories

Marik: you only like it because I get torture

Malik: *whacks Marik behind the head* I got tortured idiot

Dark: *growls*

Jeff: so Cat, right?

Cat: *nods*

Jeff: who wins the fight? *grins*

Cat:…I'm not allowed to answer that

Jeff: oh really now *pulls out knife*

Dark: touch my aibou and I crave you a new smile f*cker

Jeff: oh really *smirks at Dark*

Hikira: ok ok calm down, go play knife tag outside

Dark: *sighs* alright

Jeff: fine *chases Dark outside* I'm it *runs at Dark with knife*

Cat: *sighs softly* I hope she doesn't make a mess of the back yard

Marik: *yells at Jeff* hey Jeff give you $20 if you stab her in the boob

Dark: f*ck you asshole

Hikira: ^^; cupcakes anyone?

Ryou: no!

Cat: *chuckles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR JEFF THE KILLER


End file.
